Sofia Carson
Sofía Daccarett Char, better known as Sofia Carson (born April 10, 1993), is an American singer and actress. Her first appearance on television was as a guest star on the Disney Channel show, Austin & Ally. In July 2015, she appeared as Evie, the daughter of the Evil Queen, in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Disney's Descendants. 2018 Thé Worst Witch Early life Sofia was born in Ft. Lauderdale, Florida to José F. Daccarett and Laura Char Carson who had moved there from Colombia. Through her mother, Sofia is related to the Char family of Colombian politicians. At the age of three, Sofia started her dance training. For seventeen years, she trained in ballet, pointe, jazz, musical theatre dance, hip hop, flamenco, modern, contemporary and tap. In 2001, Sofia starred in her first musical production as Dorothy from the “Wizard of Oz” at the Riviera Theatre in Miami. One year later, she was accepted into the University of Miami’s Musical Theatre Summer Intensive, where she trained in dance and vocal performance, and performed in multiple musicals throughout the summer. She has competed in multiple renowned National Dance Competitions, such as Star Power, Onstage, and Hall of Fame, where she won top performance awards (for dance, vocal performance, musical theatre, and acting) such as First Place Award (for group and solo performance), Critics Choice Award, Triple Threat Award, and Broadway Diva Award, to name a few.needed In 2006, Sofia started classical vocal training. She attended St. Hugh School and graduated from Carrollton School of the Sacred Heart in Miami. More recently Sofia has attended UCLA where she is majoring in communications with a minor in French. Career Acting Her acting career was launched in 2014 when she was cast as guest star, playing Chelsea, on the Disney Channel series Austin & Ally. A few months later, Carson was cast as recurring guest star, playing Soleil, on MTV's series Faking It. In 2014, she was cast in a starring role in the Disney Channel Original Movie Descendants, directed by Kenny Ortega, who previously directed the High School Musical movie series. In Descendants, Sofia plays Evie, the daughter of the Evil Queen (from Snow White), played by comedian Kathy Najimy. She stars alongside Kristin Chenoweth as Maleficent, Cameron Boyce as Carlos, Booboo Stewart as Jay, and Dove Cameron as Mal. On January 9, 2015, Sofia was cast in the co-lead role in the upcoming Disney Channel Original Movie Further Adventures in Babysitting starring alongside Sabrina Carpenter. Filming began in spring 2015, for an early 2016 television premiere. In March 2016, the Hollywood Reporter announced that Carson landed the leading role in the latest installment of the A Cinderella Story series, A Cinderella Story: If the Shoe Fits, directed by Michelle Johnston and produced by Dylan Sellers, which will air on Freeform. Singing In 2012, Sofia was signed as a singer-songwriter to BMI. In an August 2015 interview Sofia stated she was working on her first album. In sometime around September 1, 2015, Sofia was added on the list of Hollywood Records artists. Previously, some of Disney Channel Europe websites reported the incorporation of Sofia to the label. In March 2016, Hollywood Records and Republic Records officially announced that Sofia had signed a joint worldwide record deal with both companies. Her first single is Love Is the Name, an interpolation of Opus's "Live is Live" and was released on April 8. Filmography 2019 The Worst Witch New Mildred Discography Singles As main artist Soundtrack albums Other charted songs Category:DESCENDANTS 1